Don't Run From Me Again
by Shizuka Leiko Chan
Summary: Hermione Finds That Ron Is Cheating On Her. After A Kiss From An Unlikely Person, She Disappears Who Will Find Her? DMHG Chap.3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! My SECOND fic... I'm Not a very good writer sorry. This might Only Turn out to be a oneshot... I need more inspiration.

BTW: I Dont Write Lemon...( Thats Right, No Yuri or Yaori Either )

Disclaimer: Owns Nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione loved Ron, Of course, they were together but she could help but feel he was different now 

She Loved him ... he matured alot and lost alot of habits ( Although hadn't lost this habit of eating like a Hippogriff ). He was cute and Mione loved him for it. But he had been really distant to her now. Theirs kisses didn't have much passion as it used to and he never said anything much to her 'cept to ask her for homework help.

She decided to take one last walk to the library and take one last look at her favourite place in the whole wide world.

Walking in she heard some moaning and mumbling, her curiosity got the best of her and stopped behind a shelf to take a look.

" Oh Ron... "

Crap, Hermione recognised the voice as Lavender Brown's and held down the gasp. She looked over at the couple as tears made their way into her eyes. She casually walked out tryong to hold back the sob and the lump caught in her throat.

She broke into a jog, then into a run. She soon found herself at the lake.

Sitting down and putting her head to her knees she began to quietly allow her tears to fall. She looked up into the lake.

Its dark murky depths... it felt almost hypnotising.

" Nice night isnt it Granger? " drawled a familiar annoying voice.

" Not anymore. ", Mione muttered as she snapped out of the trance.

" What did you say Granger? " he asked.

" Nothing, Goodbye Ferret, I'm Not gonna miss you.", She snapped and got up and began to walk away.

Something grabbed her wirst, It was Malfoy. he turned her around and forced her to looked into his eyes.

"whats wrong Granger"

" What? Nothing's wrong!" She screamed, fighting his grip.

"I know when something is wrong" he said

" Well you dont need to know!" she snapped

" Let me go Malfoy!"

" Not until you tell me whats wrong "

"No! Let me go" she cried

" Just tell me and ill let you go.. this is about Weasel isnt it... what happened?... did you just realise that marrying him will guarantee a poor, miserable life? " he stated

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She broke down... in Draco Malfoys arms, and began crying onto his chest.

" Uhm... Granger... Granger?.. GRANGER!"

" I don't know how it happened... where did i go wrong?... when did he stop loving me? " She made out, looking at Draco.

" Look... Hermione... " He said softly

" Nobody wants me " she said

" You're Wrong... " he said

" Why? "

" Because I Want you " he said

" What? "

He chuckled a bit and said again " I. Want You. " and brushed his lips against her quivering ones.

It lasted a few seconds, Hermione had never felt like this before... she was scared.

" I'm sorry... Draco... "

She Turned and ran.

* * *

Um There you go... I Kinda Need more ideas... Review? Flames are appreciated 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again... This is my second update as im not gonna be on tommorrow... you guys are lucky its school holidays in australia... damn lucky.

Disclaimer: Your Mother

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione sat in an empty classroom. 

What had she gotten herself into?

First she found out that Ron was with Lavender and the next shes Draco Malfoy's arms... She could still feel his lips against hers... she got those butterflies in her stomach, It wasn't like her first kiss with Ron, that was devoid of any passion. But that was when Hermione chose to go with her head, Instead of her heart. She had to admit, Draco was very attractive, but she would never had thought he wanted her with all his taunting and harassing. Shes had a crush on him for years, she loved him too, but she decided, for her friend's sake, she would settle with good old Ron.

Ron was fine, he was completly oblivious to her crush on Draco. According to Ron, she was his. He promised her his heart

Hermione smiled sadly, too bad hes with Lavender

She touched her lips for the fifth time.

She couldn't face Ron again. She would just break down

She couldn't face Draco again either... Draco... It sounded foreign.

Standing Up, Hermione made up her mind. She was getting out of here.

* * *

" Miss Granger, are you sure about this? ", Albus Dumbledore asked.

" Yes Professor, I am sure.", Hermione answered

" Very well then, Early tomorrow morning come back to my office and we will floo you to your parent's house.", He said.

" Okay, Thank You Professor... And um... about my OWLs? " Said Hermione, In her state of mind... she still had her academic performance there too.

" Don't worry Miss Granger, You will be given those documents tomorrow " said Albus.

'' Okay.. Thank You " And she left to go pack.

* * *

**_That Day, At Graduation_**

" Hey Ron, wheres Mione? ", Ginny asked.

" I dunno... " Ron said groggily.

" She should be here, Its probably head stuff.", She stated.

" Yeah... "

* * *

Draco searched the grounds before graduation. He wanted to explain last night, He loved her after all... He felt they could finally get together, he waited seven long years. He had a crush on her since she walked into that compartment door, of course they were young but. He soon realised he could never have her and was forced together with Pansy Parksinson.

Parkinson was okay, but she was stupid and followed him everywhere, like a puppy.

Draco hated her, she could never be like Hermione. Hermione wasn't dumb, she wasn't keen on looks, she didnt care about what people sad about her, and most of all she didnt cheat, unlike Pansy, who cheated on him like 8 times to be exact. Luckily Draco and Pansy ended up breaking up in tears, and profanities... Mostly From Pansy

Mione was nowhere to be found. He even asked Blaise Zabini, the head boy, who did nt know about it either. Draco was getting worried.

During graduation he scanned the crowds, Hermione wasn't there, not even with her friends, Weasel and The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die Potter. Something had to be wrong

It had to be, When Dumbledore rose up to announce the head's speech, Only Zabini stumbled onto the stage.

Draco was heartbroken. He kept thinking up scenarios to explain why hermione wasn't there. Maybe She fell asleep in the library? Maybe, she slept in? Maybe, she got lost? Maybe she fell down somewhere? The word Maybe, didn't help.

He Looked down, his grey, stormy eyes glistening, watering... threatening to spill...

He Reached a conclusion.

" She Doesn't Want Me Back. "

* * *

It was weak wasn't it?.. Sorry guys! I'm a 13 year old girl in the 8th grade, I've never experienced Love or heartbreak before. (BTW i think 13 is too young for a boyfriend... See? I'm strange!)

Im sorry my chapters are short, but, you know...

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again guys... thanks for all the pointers (if you can call them that), i know its kind of cliche romantic but its not like some people who are cliche crazy... you know Hermione being Blaise's little sister, Mione actually being Lord Voldemorts Estranged daughter and her being really hot because of an american cousin who apparently gave her the " Full Treatment "... yeah...

I'm more of a funny person, id rather write comedies than romance fics...

I kinda was half asleep as i did this so bear with me! Its kinda taking a turn into humor a bit... but thats because i am under the influence of chocolate

Disclaimer: I own nothing... cept my stuff... and my cookies.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

" I'm fine Mum! Really! ", A ninteen year old Hermione Granger exclaimed. 

" Okay honey, and when is my little girl going to get married and get kids?", Mrs Granger asked as she inspected Hermione's kitchen cupboards.

" Mum, I'm ninteen! that too young! ", She exclaimed.

" Use your indoor voice Mione! ",

" Yes Mum... Sorry Mum ", Hermione replied.

_Just tune her out and nod... NOT WORKING!!!!!_

" Well.. ", Mrs Granger continued, " I read in one of my lifestyle magazines that your reproductive organs reach their peak at age eighteen, so technically this is the easiest time to have a baby as your...",

" Mum... MUM!... too much information!", Hermione shuddered.

" Yes, But.. " Mrs Granger tried to continue.

" Mum... Isnt it time for your book club? ", Hermione asked.

" Oh no!.. I'm late! Bye sweetie!", Mrs Granger said and kissed her daughter's forehead on her way out. Hermione shut the door.

" Thank God!.. I thought she'd never leave!", she said to Crooshanks. She chould of sworn the ginger cat rolled his eyes.

She went into her room grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:

Hi, Im Hermione Granger and I Talk to Cats, I also have problems when sexual reproduction is brought up by my mother. I have no friends and I smell funny.

Well... The last bit was half true... She thought.

* * *

" Draco... You're nineteen years old! " Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed.

" Yes Mother, for the forty-seventh time, Yes I am nineteen years old!! " A certain ex- ferret said.

" Thats too old! you must find a wife! "

" Ugh... Why Mother? "

" I want Grandchildren Draco!"

"Why now?"

" Not now..."

"Phew"

"Takes Nine Months to have a baby Draco! "

" Huh? "

" Shouldn't You know this?... Would you like me to enrol you in a sexual education class? "

" Mum! ''

" Yes? "

" You said that word again!!! "

" What Word? "

" The "S" word!!! "

" You mean Sex? "

" Argh... Excuse me Mother... Let me go transfigure my ears into putty shall we? "

'' Yes Draco... Run along now... Ill get back to you on those sex education lessons another time!"

" Argh!!!! my ears!!!! ''

A few hours later, after reattaching his ears Draco lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

" Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy and my mother is constantly bugging me about grandchildrem and sexual education... I have problems with the word "Sex"... At random times i seem to smell cardboard. I Need a shower"

* * *

Yes... this story might have some comedy but its going to get alot more sappy from here... I think... ill get back to you... 

LIMITED TIME OFFER!!!!!

Review now and we will send you an imaginary T- Shirt!

(Only while stocks last, For full terms and conditions please visit chapter 4 which will be posted soon)


End file.
